contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Customization
]] Weapon Customization, also known simply as Customization or WC for short, is a significant feature which was introduced to Contract Wars in early-2015. Weapon Customization is an offshoot of the Weapon Task (W-Task or WT) feature, which has existed in Contract Wars for much longer, having been implemented in the game since as early as 2011-2012. For many weapons, the W-Task must be completed first before the player can properly progress through Weapon Customization. Weapon Customization works very similarly to W-Task, allowing the player to equip various weapon modifications on their weapons. However, Weapon Customization provides the player with access to dozens of weapon modifications, rather than just a single kit, allowing the player to Customize their weapon however they like. Weapon Customization provides access not only to functional weapon modifications but also to a vast array of camos, which can be purchased in WC or won from Roulette. There are four WC slots for equipping certain classes of weapon modifications (sights, muzzle devices, tactical devices, and ammo-types), which correspond with the four WT slots. There is also a cosmetic "camo" slot. Most weapons have access to two or three WC slots, whereas a few weapons have access to only one WC slot. No weapons have access to all four slots. The only weapons with access to the ammo slot are three shotguns, the MP-133, Saiga 12K, and Franchi SPAS-12 (the Sawed-Off IZH-43 has access to slugs through its W-Task, but it is Non-Customizable). List of Customizable Weapons Weapon Customization is available for 68 out of the game's total 99 weapons. The developers have been gradually adding WC to more and more weapons over the past few years. Around four to six weapons receive WC in every update. The 31 weapons which do not feature Weapon Customization often feature default weapon modifications or are able to unlock a select few weapon modifications from their W-Tasks. Weapon Customization Mechanics Weapon Customization EXP and MetaLevels Weapon Customization is locked when the weapon has zero EXP. In order to gain EXP for the weapon, the player has to use the weapon in-game. Every time the player reaches a certain threshold of EXP, the weapon unlocks a new "MetaLevel", providing the player with access to new weapon modifications. These EXP thresholds do not stack, unlike the EXP thresholds of non-customizable weapons; that is, the counter resets to zero every time you unlock a new MetaLevel. Weapon Customization Branches Weapon modifications are linked together with "branches", meaning that the player has to unlock weapon modifications in a specific order, and cannot unlock weapon modifications independently of one another. Occasionally, these branches are linked to the W-Task weapon modifications, meaning that the player needs to unlock the W-Task before they can unlock these specific weapon modifications. However, generally, there are some alternative weapon modifications which the player can access. Weapon Task Prerequisite Weapons which are credits-purchasable always require the Weapon Task (W-Task) to be completed before MetaLevels can be unlocked. Whilst the player is still in the process of completing the W-Task, the player can still earn EXP for their weapon. The player seems to be only able to contribute EXP to the first MetaLevel at this stage, given that EXP does not stack between MetaLevels. Weapons which are gold-purchasable allow the player to unlock MetaLevels before completing the W-Task. This is likely because the W-Task cannot be purchased for GP weapons, whereas the W-Task can be purchased for CR weapons. MetaPoints, Meta-EXP, and MetaMeter The currency used to unlock weapon modifications is known as the "MetaPoint". MetaPoints are unlocked when the player uses any weapon in-game which supports WC. Every 5000 "Meta-EXP" which is earned will provide the player with a single MetaPoint. The "MetaMeter", which displays the amount of earned Meta-EXP, is universal, meaning that all weapons draw from the same source of MetaPoints and contribute to that same source. MetaPoints can be purchased for 10 GoldPoints each in the in-game store. MetaPoints are also available from Roulette, and they seem to be one of the more common prizes which the player can win, due to their relatively low value (you can only earn 1 MP at a time, but you sometimes need hundreds in order to unlock new weapon modifications). Cosmetic Features Weapon Customization records the number of kills which you have achieved with that weapon. This is a purely cosmetic feature. Another cosmetic feature of Weapon Customization is the "View Weapon" area. This View Weapon area magnifies the weapon to a larger size than the traditional View Weapon area. See Also * Camos * List of Customizable Weapons * List of Taskable Weapons * List of Weapon Modifications * Necro's Guide to Weapon Customization * Top 10 list: Your Top 10 favourite customizable guns * Weapon Modification Types * Weapon Task Category:Customization Category:Game Features